guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of White Wings
The Guild First and foremost, I'd like to thank you for looking at our Guildopedia page; we at The order of White Wings are thrilled that you have considered The Order as one of your guild options. The guild is based in Rushu and, although small, has several features of the stereotypical successful guild – namely a friendly atmosphere with a diverse mix of members from several different areas of the world and of different ages. We also take pride in our solid team of officers dedicated to guild organisation and improvement. We at the guild naturally promote maturity, however we do in no way condemn fun and humour both in guild chat or on the guild forum. As the name of the guild suggests, we are a Bontarian guild with the ultimate goals of promoting the alignment and eventually drawing the World of Twelve under Bontarian control. If you are looking for a friendly communal guild, enjoy mature humour and seek to help us achieve our goals throughout Amakna – The Order is perfect for you. Guild Mission and Principles Unlike most guilds, The Order is one with a strong purpose – a mission. This, although evoking images of swords-and-shields brute force is actually very simple; spread the wings of Bonta and thus Brakmarian submission. Ultimately – Brakmar is your enemy. Despite this mission statement’s main purpose being to stimulate a degree of enthusiasm among members, this shouldn’t be taken too seriously. After all, Dofus is, and will always be, a game which encourages role-playing. In addition to this wider principle, The Order also has several principles more personal to the guild itself and its members: *Firstly, be respectful. If you have something unpleasant to say, please keep it out of guild chat. If any issues cannot be resolved via a personal message, you should bring it to the attention of either the guild leader or any available senior officer. Additionally, being respectful entails being mindful of each other's 'comfort zones'; we all like to tell a joke or two in guild chat, but please be thoughtful of your audience. This in particular concerns issues of racism, sexist slurs and messages of a sexual nature, most of which infringe Dofus rules anyway, but nonetheless should apply in a more direct form. *Members should also be of service. Obviously we all have our own needs and desires, however The Order is one which values members who are willing to help, and readily do so. Members can never be of service in the exact manner required all the time, but it’s important to remember that time saved, is energy saved, is money saved - in short, we are stronger through everyone's continued support than through self-indulgence. That said, members are encouraged not to be over-compensating or unwilling. *Additionally, it goes without saying that members should not be demanding. A little courtesy and patience goes an incredibly long way; no one likes to be annoyed - the more you pester someone, the less inclined they will feel to help you out. This principle covers anything from experience leeching to kama and resource farming. *The final two principles I believe go hand in hand – participate and have fun! Participation ranges from partaking in guild discussions both in-game and on the guild forums to volunteering in dungeon runs and guild events. Like most guilds, unjustified and lengthy periods of inactivity will usually result in being kicked from the guild, and so it would be in your best interest to notify the guild prior to any known long-term breaks. Having fun, as I’ve mentioned before, will unarguably come with a degree of enjoyment and sense of belonging. If you feel you can value all these principles without forgetting the virtual context of Dofus, The Order is for you and, more importantly, you will find your place within the guild a lot quicker. In any game it is important to remember that those who respect others will be respected themselves. Recruitment and Membership Recruitment is taken very seriously at The Order, since it is this function which creates and maintains the nature of community within the guild. In order to be successful, it must be ensured that members are dedicated to the guild and its members and have a generally positive attitude as much of the time as possible. The guild’s current level requirement is 100. Although we encourage that players should not be judged by level, it must be remembered that a guild’s ultimate goal is to develop over time. The only way this development can be ensured is by setting a level requirement. Additionally, applicants should not be of the Brakmarian alignment. Neutrality is permitted by all means, however if members seek to choose an alignment they must show respect for the guild mission – which is to promote and celebrate the Bontarian alignment. It must also be explained that the guild has a very rigid experience contribution system. Upon joining The Order, your experience tax will correspond with your current level as follows (naturally, if any member seeks to contribute a higher tax that outlined, this is granted upon request): *Level 100-119 incurs a 5% tax. *Level 120-139 a 4% tax. *Level 140-159 a 3% tax. *Level 160-179 a 2% tax. *Level 180-199 a 1% tax. *Level 200s are allowed to choose their contribution, however if a percentage is not specified they will be placed at 90% automatically. Hierarchy The Order also has a rigid rights distribution system. Ultimately, it is unlikely that most members will ever receive any rights within the guild; however this lack of physical responsibility is compensated for by our appreciation for suggestions as to improving the guild. The Leader will only ever have all rights. Senior officers (Second-in-Commands and the Treasurers) will also have some rights. SiCs have all rights except those which concern perceptor management – these are the rights of the Treasurer. SiCs, ultimately, will maintain peace within the guild and be in charge of recruiting members and applying taxes and rights to all members. The Treasurer is, as the title suggests, our guild economist. They will not only be in charge of replacing perceptors and collecting resources, but they will also manage guild funds with regards to selling collected resources and buying houses and paddocks. Any member that isn’t either a SiC or Treasurer will have no rights to maintain guild stability. Guild Features The Order of White Wings is one which aims to keep its members completely engaged at all times. This is achieved through our ever-developing series of features, of which can be contributed to by every member via the guild forum. The guild currently seeks to introduce valuable features in the near future, those of which include: *The perceptor system. This system is simple; perceptors will be placed every 3 days on productive maps throughout Dofus. Treasurers will be responsible for collecting resources from and replacing perceptors regularly, putting all collections into guild chests. All resources collected will then be available to purchase by any member of the guild, provided they aren’t “On Trial” and can justify the need for said resources. The price of these resources will be 50% of the market average at the time. This both promotes a healthy sense of community as well as stimulating a guild economy. Profits from resource sales will go towards buying guild paddocks/houses and running guild competitions. *Guild competitions. The Order hopes to establish a regular series of guild-only competitions over the next few weeks. These competitions will be advertised on the guild forums a few days prior to taking place in order to generate a list of partakers and establish competition prizes based on participation. When creating competitions, the administrator of the event will avoid content bias (i.e. competitions being biased towards members of a higher level or those with more kamas) and will end with the administrator distributing a variety of prizes accordingly. This feature will, again, promote a sense of community within the guild, whilst giving members something to look forward to every week. Summary You now know everything you’d ever need to about The Order of White Wings; our mission and principles, what we expect from members and guild structure and features. We ask that you consider your application very carefully, ensuring that you fulfil all requirements, both personal and virtual, and believe that The Order is definitely for you. We look forward to hearing from you very soon and hold respect for all readers, regardless of what decision you choose to make. Contact Us If you would still like to apply to join the guild, you can do so in two ways. The easiest way is to visit The Order’s guild forum here and post your application under the relevant section using the template on the recruitment thread. Alternatively, you can contact one of our senior officers in-game: *Nefaerion *Vahe *Serocia *Chaotic-Guardian *Pixie-Stix Thanks again, Everyone at The Order.